My Demonic Angel
by BlackEcho33
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have been friends since they were little but now Sesshomaru is feeling something different towards Kagome how will she handle it


**Summery: Sesshomaru and Kagome are best friends since they were little now all grown up and in their last year of high school Sesshomaru starts to feel different. Why is this just starting to happen now? Why do I feel like I need something, Why is it that all I see is red now?**

Chapter 1

_The first day of second grade a little girl is swinging on a yellow swing at recesses, looking up at the sky singing a song to herself. _

"_Hey!" _

_She looks back to see a kid about her age with silver hair and amber eyes. "That's my swing!" The boy whines. _

_The little girl makes a sour face, "It doesn't have your name on it." She stuck her tongue out at him._

_The boy scowled at the little pest_

"_Yeah it does it's on the seat;" The boy reaches for the swing "Let me show you." And grabs the bottom, pushes the girl off the swing while getting on._

_The girl lands on her stomach, sand goes into her face and nice cloths she pushes herself up to stand and looks at the boy who pushed her and starts crying. _

"_You pushed me!" The little girl's tears falling down her face while she tries to wipe them away._

_The silver haired boy on the swing teased her "Cause this is my swing you whiny bi-" The little boy fell off the swing hard, his face met the sandy ground. The little girl looked behind the swing to see an older boy with silver hair and golden eyes looking down at the other silver hair boy._

_The boy jumped up from the ground blood and tears coming down his face. "Why'd you do that Sesshomaru?" the older boy looked annoyed "You pushed a girl, Inuyasha if you push a girl so should I"_

_Inuyasha huffed "I'm telling Mom!" Inuyasha running past Sesshomaru to end up pinned to the ground "Say sorry" Inuyasha wiggled and squirmed but Sesshomaru didn't budge "Why should I say sorry, you're the one who pushed me!" _

"_Not to me, to her" Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha to turn and face the little girl. "I'm sjgorirhgy" Sesshomaru shook him hard "Say it right!" Sesshomaru demanded for a little kid he could be very intimidating. _

"_I'm sorry!" Inuyasha pushed until he got free and ran off. Sesshomaru turned to walk away when the little girl stopped him. _

"_Thanks for doing that" The little girl blushed. _

"_I didn't do it for you." He walked only two steps before she talked again. "Then why did you do it?" _

_He huffed "Because I hate him." _

_The little girl ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. Sesshomaru stood there frozen no one had ever touched him unless it was his dad or mother. For one second all he could see it red, his entire person felt like it was broken into millions of pieces and he could feel every one of them. Then she let go._

_He turned around to see what she had done but only found her smiling at him. "What's your name, mines Kagome." _

_He looked confused but decided to give her that satisfaction of his personal information. "Sesshomaru"_

_Kagome smiled bigger "Can you be my friend?" Sesshomaru only had one word in his mind NO but he remembered that feeling he got and wanted to feel that again._

"_Yes" _

_Kagome squealed and grab his hand, Sesshomaru felt a shock that was different from before it made his hand shake. She dragged him over to the swing set and history was made in Sesshomaru's sense._

**Modern Day**

_Every time I think of you_

_I always caught my breath_

Kagome picked up her phone on the second ring "Hello"

"What are you doing?" Kagome knew who was on the phone because she would always ask that before saying she wanted to go somewhere. "Nothing Sango, just on the computer"

"Ok good you want to come with me to meet the gang to get something to eat then go to the pet store." Sango running the words together, Kagome laughed "Ok pick me up in twenty minuets?" Sango squealed "Kay kay."

_Sango is one of my best friends but she isn't my hubby. _Kagome smiled at her own inside joke.

Kagome straighten her hair and put on some eye liner and mascara, she had on a black long sleeved shirt that wasn't too small or too big that hugged her curves just right and dark blue skinny jeans that made her hips and butt look gorgeous with a pure white belt and a pair of all white adidas.

Kagome looked into the mirror and lifted an eyebrow and puckered her lips, she smiled she looked good but she didn't think she look as beautiful as other girls on the street.

BEEP! BEEP!

Kagome grabbed her cell phone and ran down stairs "Bye mom I'm going with Sango."

Kagome's mom nodded and smiled "Ok Kagome be careful." Kagome rolled her eyes but kissed her mom on her forehead "I will momma." And with that she ran outside.

Sango waited for Kagome in her hot pink 2010 Camaro with Nicki Minaj playing on her stereo. Kagome smiled she liked Sango's car she called it the Barbie car.

"Hey, hey, hey" Sango joked

Kagome got in the car and saw an extra pair of shades on the dashboard and put them on she smiled "What's up, you ready?"

"Hell ya!" Sango turned up the radio

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system_

_Top down, AC with the coolin' system_

Kagome started rapping along and running out of breath doing it

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

Sango and Kagome sang all the way to Wacdonalds.

/

Kagome and Sango arrived at the parking lot of Wacdonalds bumping loud music and rapping to it.

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom_

_Badoom, boom, bass, He got that super bass_

Sango turned the car off and started heading towards the building with Kagome by her side.

"Oh my god I'm so excited!" Sango squealed

"About the food or the pet store"

"Both!"

Kagome laughed and sat down at a table in the back while Sango went to go order what they wanted.

_Every time I think of you_

_I always caught my breath_

Kagome answered her phone, "Hey are you at Wacdonalds yet?" A gruff voice asked her. "Yeah I'm with Sango are you almost here?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, yeah have patience wench." and with that hung up, Kagome rolled her eye _he's such an asshole!_

Sango came with a tray of food and sat down across Kagome. "I got the goods." Sango looked at Kagome "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha called me, he's almost here."

Sango nodded "I can see how talking to him would bring you down." She joked and serious at the same time

"It's fine I can kick his ass."

Sango laughed "Only because you have a body guard that kills." Kagome smirked but didn't say anything.

/

Inuyasha still at his house hung up the phone after talking to Kagome didn't notice someone beside him until it was to late, Inuyasha's head jerked to the left side hard.

Inuyasha moved away at glared at the person. "You bitch, what the fuck?"

Sesshomaru just walked away like nothing had occurred.

"All because I called her a wench huh"

Sesshomaru stopped for a second his shoulders tense, his eye site going dark then back again. He walked away wanting to forget what just happened. _This is occurring more and more. _

Sesshomaru walked to his car Inuyasha a few steps behind him "Get in mutt" Inuyasha growled but obeyed, and drove off.

/

Kagome and Sango already ate and is now waiting for their friends to come, "Sango I bet you one fry to go over to any guy in here, and tell them that you're in love with their dad."

Sango eyes widen, "You want me to do that just for ONE fry?"

"Yeah"

"…..fine"

Kagome smiled while watching Sango go over four tables down to a middle aged guy with light brown hair and brown eyes.

Sango stood in front of the table where the guy was eating and coughed to get his attention he looked up confused.

Sango smiled "Hi umm…" she looked down "I'm in love with your father." She looked back up to see the guys face, he raised his eyebrow then looked mad.

Kagome was watching the whole time and he said something that made Sango turn red and it takes a lot to turn Sango's face red, Sango rushed over to their table and turned her back to him.

"What happened?"

Sango looked pissed but not at her, "He said, so your Ashley, the whore my fathers been cheating with."

Kagome looked surprised and started laughing "Hahaha what are the odds."

Sango tightens her lips before getting an idea. "I bet you ONE fry t-"

"No"

Sango looked up from Kagome to see Sesshomaru hovering over her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru; he looked down at her for a second before taking his seat next to her.

Inuyasha appeared next to Sango and started eating what was left over.

"Hi" Kagome's eyes never left Sesshomaru since he came, she scooted closer to him

"Hello"

Sesshomaru didn't move to push her away or back up

Sango looked down _this always happens when he comes around_ "Anyways I dare you t-"

"I said no" Sesshomaru look straight at Sango

"Why not, she dared me?"

He didn't answer he just looked away bored.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kagome ask him.

He brought his gaze back to her again and motioned to his brother "No I have lost my appetite after witnessing a pig eat."

Inuyasha glared daggers at his brother but didn't say anything because of all the food that was in his mouth.

"Well I'm ready to get a pet!" Sango jumped up from her seat

Kagome got up and pulled Sesshomaru with her; Inuyasha finished the leftovers and started to head out.

Kagome pulled her hand away "I'll go with Sango" She felt like she had to explain herself even though she knew she didn't. Sesshomaru nodded and released her.

Sango started the car while Kagome was getting in, Sesshomaru's car pulled up next to her. "We'll lead." Inuyasha stated from the passengers' side and with that both cars heading to the pet shop.

: I know this chapter seems all about Sango and Kagome but I promise you there will be a lot of SesshomaruXKagome if you guys like my story please review!

With Love,

BlackEcho33


End file.
